In the parent U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/661,053, filed on Oct. 26, 2012, and entitled “GENERATION OF ULTRA-HIGH FREQUENCY SOUND”, the generation of ultra-high frequency (1-10) GHz sound was disclosed.
In the present patent application an efficient technique for injection of electrical current into sub band having spin opposite to the direction of magnetization of the ferromagnetic conductive material is disclosed.